


Гламурная киса

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дина покусала Гламурная Киса и теперь раз в месяц Сэм спасает весь остальной мир от этого чудовища</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гламурная киса

Жизнь дерьмо. Заевшая карусель охот, апокалипсисов, потерь. Сэм бы сдох, чтобы вырваться. Но это не поможет, было. В аду - невозможно. В раю - тошно. И на земле нельзя оставить Дина. Сэм видел, во что брат превращается, если оставить одного. Он старается не думать, что с ними случится лет через двадцать-тридцать. Боится. Стоит только заикнуться о тихой старости где-нибудь в дебрях Амазонки, в компании дружелюбных крокодилов и доброжелательных, куда там ангелам, пираний, как сразу найдется какое-нибудь персональное проклятье для Винчестеров, чтобы не смогли постареть и свалить с чертовых гонок.

Они вообще проклятьями обросли как бездомные псы клещами. На каждом по десятку. Дин после передряги с вампирской кровью терпеть не может стричь когти на ногах - стальные бокорезы тупятся, а за набор электропедикюра, он чуть душу Сэму не вытряс, плевался. Но уже дважды заказывал запасной комплект пилочек - пользуется. Если замочит ноги, молчит, но Сэм-то в курсе, что у брата фантомные боли в ампутированном хвосте. А уж вечные перья в кровати, лезущие с зародышей крыльев на лопатках...

Впрочем Сэм тоже хорош, и если уши ему закруглили обратно без особых проблем, то рожки отрастают заново каждую весну. И к музыкальным автоматам с некоторых пор ему лучше не приближаться , один раз подойдет и все, уноси из бара ноги. До скончания вечности агрегат будет исполнять только Азию, безостановочно и бесплатно. К демонам лучше не принюхиваться, можно не сдержаться. И к суккубам - от ревности взрываются оставшиеся молекулы проклятой крови в его жилах и трудно потом объяснять брату кучу кровавых ошметков на месте дичи.

Но есть парочка проклятий, которые они своими вывернутыми мозгами смогли приспособить на нужный лад. И если остальные отменить нельзя из-за сложности-дороговизны ритуалов, то эти два Винчестеры не отменят ни за какие коврижки. Дин в жизни не сожжет пучок зачарованного полиэтилена, а Сэм... О, Сэм ни когда не признается, на что копит деньги каждое полнолуние.

Теперь Сэм любит круглую, ноздреватую как кусок сыра Большую Луну. Чует через самые плотные тучи. Стоит ей перевалить за третью четверть, он словно теряет контроль над собой, слюной едва не капает, постоянно облизывается. Что удивительно, ведь это Дина, а не его укусила Гламурная Киса в прошлом году.

И Сэм экономит. Нафиг новую рубашку. Дыра в джинсах еще не катастрофически большая, штанина не падает, да и подшить можно. Лесом идет апгрейд ноута. Далеко и красиво отплясывают полезные, но дорогие салаты, и пусть Дин косится на фаст-фуд в его руках, Сэму не до того. Если к новолунию не хватает, Сэм под любым предлогом ищет подработку и не важно - кровь сдавать или грузчиком вкалывать. Ему просто надо больше денег. Как наркоману.  
Если Дин узнает, что он подсел, конечно набьет морду и воспитательно выдерет. Но даже к этому Сэм относится философски - не в первый раз. И еще - Дин не узнает, сам не стремится. Каждый раз думает что просто провалялся в кровати пару дней, прихватило по одному из проклятий. И Сэм сделает все чтобы так и дальше продолжалось. Потому что Сэм любит, до судорог и визга любит Кису. А Киса любит кровати королевского размера и яркие подарки. Целая сумка набралась уже. Сегодня это будет боа. Нежные розовые перышки с блестками. Киса будет в восторге. Сверкающий розовый, это ее песня.

\- Вали в душ, я за едой. - хриплый голос разбивает переливающиеся всеми оттенками пурпура фантазии. Сэм вздрагивает и ежится. Ничего, еще пара часов... Сэму немного стыдно перед братом, тот о Кисе не подозревает. Но он так плотно подсел на этот секс, что не в силах отказаться.

Четырехдневное воздержание было вполне приемлемой платой за остроту ощущений. Дин обижался, но не настаивал, ворча по рыжих пэмээсниц. Но Сэм хотел погорячее, чтобы Киса была голодна. Разок из-за охоты он такое попробовал и не собирался отказываться. Дин это как пирог - вкусно, привычно и точно не отравишься, а Киса... как сливочный торт. И ради вишенки на нем, стоило постараться.

***

\- Что за х...? - договорить брат не успевает, глаза стекленеют, руки расслабляются, косяк трещит под весом навалившегося тела.

Сэм подхватывает пакеты. Никакая любовь не заставит его отказаться от нормального ужина. Но и уделять жратве больше внимания, чем просто закинуть в холодильник он не собирается. Потому что появление Кисы это целое представление.

Сначала меняются глаза. Зелень из болотной переплавляется в изумрудную. Ресницы темнеют и удлиняются, хотя Сэм уверен, что и так длиннее некуда. Взгляд... черт его знает что там творится, Киса никогда не дает встретиться глазами - только мельком ошпарит за-под вуали ресниц.

Губы. С этого момента Сэм запирает все двери, зашторивает окна. Он не готов этим делиться. Киса облизывается. Маленькие клычки прижимают розовую кожу, разминая и разогревая. Язык шаловливой змейкой выглядывает из-за зубов. Искусанный рот как орхидея, расцветает и наливается соками.

Киса призывно облизывается и одним шагом выходит из одежды. Долбанная магия. И это последняя здравая мысль, которую может отследить у себя Сэм.

Киса - пахнет. Нет, она ПАХНЕТ. Не мужской пот, не оружейная смазка и даже не порох и медикаменты. Взрывная смесь цветочного аромата, горьковатого привкуса крови и легкого оттенка влажной земли. У Сэма слабеют ноги, как есть, в футболке и растянутых джинсах он опускается на колени. Его Божество любит поклонение.

Киса дефилирует мимо него к кровати, перебирает подготовленные сокровища. Босоножки на шпильках и тугой корсет уже на ней, как по волшебству. Полупрозрачные стринги с бантом над ягодицами занимают свое место с некоторой заминкой. Длинные шелковые перчатки игнорируются, сегодня не их день. Стэк она выбирает более придирчиво. С жестким концом - нет, не ее стиль. С мягкой кисточкой или с шаром из искрящегося меха? Замирает в раздумьях, наклонившись над кроватью и слегка поводя бедрами.

Сэм упивается моментом. Стройные ноги из-за каблуков смотрятся еще длиннее, Киса умудряется ставить из так, чтобы скрадывать кривизну. Подтянутые ягодицы призывно оттопырены назад и Сэму хочется оторвать к лешему дурацкий бант, который мешает таращиться на главное. Но без банта она стринги не оденет, так и будет рассекать с полотенцем на бедрах, нет уж.

Он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не протянуть руки и не причесать косички на красивых ногах. "Депиляция? Только после тебя милый!" - мурлыкнула в тот раз Киса. И Сэм на всю оставшуюся жизнь запомнил эту дикую, несравнимую даже с адом пытку девчачьим девайсом. Хорошо что начал с ноги, а не с паха, как настаивала его гламурная мечта. И так пришлось выстригать железного монстра намертво вгрызшегося в лохмы. Да и черт с ним, волосков у Кисы не запредельно много. Тем более что так классно изменяется тембр ее урчания, когда он их перебирает.

Киса определилась. Сегодня ее вдохновляет кисточка. Сэм конечно надеялся на пушистика, он больше подойдет к подарку. Но не оставлять же ее без права выбора, а то как раз придется отведать жесткого стека по нежному месту.

\- Что у нас на сегодня? - Киса гладит его по щеке кисточкой, тягучий с хрипотцой голос бьет по нервам острее, чем чары суккуба. И возбуждает так же. Разок она заставила его кончить только от голоса, он стоял на коленях, взмыленный, в промокших штанах. Это хорошо вбило в память, что не следует тянуть руки, пока не разрешили.

Сэм преподносит свой дар. Оберточная бумага блестит, бант искрится стразами. Киса благосклонно забирает коробку, и, мазнув бедром по лицу, но не позволив припасть губами, уходит к кровати. Сэм жадно принюхивается и стонет.

А Киса действительно ценит все розовое. Она довольна. Скидывает покрывало с ненужным хламом на пол, усаживается на постель, закинув ногу на ногу и улыбается. Боа ей к лицу.

У Сэма вновь проблемы со слюноотделением. Точнее со слюновыделением и слюносглатыванием. Он не может оторвать глаза от кровати. Киса блестит, словно покрыта бриллиантовой пылью, кожа сияет позолотой, рот и едва прикрытые кружевами корсета соски лоснятся нежно розовым. Глаза длинные, словно подведенные, как у древнеегипетской принцессы. Волосы на голове отливают медью и торчат не как обычно в разные стороны, а прядями, уложенные в чудной узор. На то, что ниже пояса Сэм старается не смотреть и так боковому зрению заметен бугор на стрингах. Еще немного и он захлебнется.

Перышки наверное ей действительно понравились, не мучает долго. Сдвигается вглубь кровати, раскидывает шире ноги и приглашающе стучит стеком по краю:

\- Покажи, на что способен...

Сэм срывается, в один прыжок прижимается к вожделенным ногам. Лижет обточенные ногти, щекочет языком между подушечек. Он боится не успеть всего и жадно, не жалея слюны облизывает пахнущую цветами кожу. Киса дрыгает ногой, когда он вылизывает кожу на взъеме стопы. Он переходит выше, прихватывает губами косточку. Руки требуют своей доли ощущений и Сэм позволяет им добраться до желанного приза - сдергивает ремешки туфель и ласково разминает ноги от носков до пятки. Киса рычит. Сэм помнит сотню оттенков и этот - самый многообещающий, у него хорошо получается.

\- Хоррроший мааальчик... - хрипотцы в голосе все больше. Его поощряюще гладят ногой за ухом. Сэм поднимается выше, перебирает пальцами заросли на лодыжках, вылизывает ложбинки под коленями, осмеливается оставить засос на внутренней стороне бедра. Получает стеком по загривку и в отместку прикусывает коленку сбоку, и тут же заглаживает вину языком. Но все правильно, рычание только усиливается, теперь в нем томные бархатистые переливы. Ну да, Киса же голодна...

Ему позволено вылизать бедра и ложбинки рядом с пахом и он предельно нежен - пока стринги не отлетели в сторону, ни каких вольностей. От низких, гудящих стонов сносит крышу, он подбирается ближе к рвущейся под напором члена полосочке стрингов, кружева цепляются за щетину и колют язык. Обходной маневр - отвлекает губами на бедре и пробует просочиться пальцами к заветной точке - чуть за мошонкой, в густых, коротко стриженых зарослях медового цвета. Там пахнет не Кисой - Дин, чистейший и ярчайший. Но хрясь! по пальцам кисточкой. Не заслужил пока.

Сэм перебирается выше, обходя пах, мочит слюной бедро, прикусывает выступающие по бокам косточки. Его раздражает корсет, но Киса неумолима. Пупок и трепетное местечко под лопатками ему не достаются никогда. Сэма заливает жаром, от мысли, что рано или поздно он сломает и эту головоломку. А пока накрывает собой Кису, весом вжимает в кровать, заставляя стонать и добирается наконец до сосков, едва прикрытых ажурным плетением. У них вкус малины, словно свежей ягодой помазали. Он сосет их по очереди, прижимает губами, покусывает, добиваясь яркого цвета. Градус ненависти к жесткому, обшитому колючим кружевом корсету, достигает запредельных высот. Сэм не дает Кисе выкрутиться из-под себя, трется о разгоряченный пах, позволяет ногтям полосовать спину сквозь рубашку, терпит удары стека по заднице. Киса стонет так, что возбуждением в бараний рог сворачивает, но он тоже умеет ждать.

Наконец, на очередном выламывающем ребра вздохе она сдается - обхватывает ногами за талию и хнычет. Сэм не торопится, он не для того месяц ждал. Вылизывает соль и сладость с золотистых ключиц. Сдвигая носом розовые перья, целует под кадыком, прикусывает отзывчивое место за ухом. Добивается правильных стонов.

До нервной дрожи хочет поцеловать, но нельзя, иначе Дин очнуться успеет, а он все еще будет розовых единорогов по облакам гонять. Как вампир впивается в шею, под горлом, словно пытаясь высосать ее язык через кожу. Кису трясет, она выгибается как шальная, лезет пальцами под ремень, царапает задницу. Сэм провоцирует - дергает бедрами словно уже нанизал ее на своего молодца и вбивает в кровать. Киса воет и отвечает всем телом.

Вот теперь он ведет. Приласкав соски, спускается ниже, к запретной до того зоне. Стринги, как и его одежда, волшебным образом испаряются. Пылающий от крови член ждет в полной готовности. Киса очень голодна - капелька смазки уже стекает на живот, другая застывает пятном на корсете.

Сэм утыкается лицом в медовые заросли, вдыхает резкий запах, пьянея. Закидывает ноги Кисы себе на плечи, берет ее в рот - уверено, резко, чтобы не вырвалась и не застервила вдруг. Пропускает сразу до горла, наслаждаясь надсаженными завываниями, придерживает руками за бедра и наращивает скорость. Ему плевать, сможет ли он завтра говорить, ему без разницы, сможет ли он сейчас дышать. На каждый стон Кисы его прошивает огнем до копчика, приходится вжиматься пахом в край кровати, чтоб не спустить раньше времени.

Сдержаться помогает сложная эквилибристика с тюбиком смазки. Мало достать, надо открыть не уляпавшись, и умудриться согреть в ладони не расплескав и не получив от Кисы пяткой в ухо за неподобающее усердие. Сэм почти любит треклятый тюбик. Земляничный дух перешибает собственный запах Кисы, Сэм тянет пальцами тугой вход, не жалеет смазки. Его клинит - Киса расслаивается на цветовые слои, стекает как краски со стекла. Перед ним Дин. Страстный, жаждущий, открытый, такой, каким Сэм ни разу его не получал. Стискивающий пальцы неразработанной, что там можно растрахать за раз в месяц, дыркой. Сэм натягивает горло впритык, вминаясь носом в лобок, и также до упора, резко засаживает четыре пальца в чуть растянутое истекающее смазкой отверстие. Уши закладывает от крика.

Но боа сегодня не единственный подарок, лакомое Сэм придержал до момента. Киса шипит и стенает от неудовлетворенности, за мгновение до оргазма, ее член оказывается в плену тугого, естественно розового, кольца. Сэм еле успевает отбивать когти от лица - Киса в ярости, но ему удается удержать ее руки и не дать кончить. В драке он ставит ее задом вверх и вбивается в нутро уже членом, заставляя хрипеть и скулить от возбуждения. Это почти насилие - взять ее так зло и резко, это жжет ему позвоночник и расплавляет мозги, это - то, что с Дином он никогда себе не позволит. Кожа горит, в паху пружиной скрутилось возбуждение. Он покрывает стерву как строптивую кошку, пригвоздив собой к постели, не давая и миллиметра свободы. В голове только гул, перед глазами марево. И язычок молнии корсета.

Сэм тянет за него зубами, раскрывая долгожданный подарок. И замирает в восхищении, когда ткань открывает взгляду лопатки. Не две загогулины с зачатками перьев, а маленькие и, кто б сомневался, розовые крылышки. Киса елозит, избавляясь от повисшей тряпки, крылышки раскрываются и трепещут. Сэм боится порвать Кису членом, столько крови рвануло вниз. Крылышки. Розовые, в блестках, трепещут. И нежный пушок у основания.

Киса извивается на его члене, давая понять, что не собирается ждать и если Сэм тупит, то догонится самостоятельно. Этого он позволить не может. Скулеж как у голодного щенка не вяжется с размашистыми движениями, Сэму на это фиолетово. Он вколачивается, пялит упругий зад, выгрызая соль с кожи под крыльями и скуля от невыразимого кайфа.

На секунду закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь чувствами и звукам заполнившими комнату - мягкий скрип кровати, шлепки тел, страстные стоны. Он вдыхает ее запах, уже ослабевший, с четкой пробивающейся ноткой самого Дина. И на мгновение упускает ее руки, успевает только понять - конец. Кольцо улетает в дальний угол, а Киса кажется взлетает над кроватью, Сэма зажимает раскаленным и он срывается следом, вгрызаясь ей в спину и подставив лицо под удары крыльев. Это запредельное наслаждение - кончить внутрь, пометить собой, вплавиться кожей в кожу, прижать плотно, чтобы прочувствовать каждое дрожание, каждую сладкую судорогу этого тела.

Он обрушивается на нее сверху, потный, уставший, обхватывает руками-ногами, зажимая и не давая двинуться. Это его время, заставить ее сжиматься на обмякающем члене, вылизать везде где дотянется, прикусывая и сдирая с кожи блеск зубами. А когда она, подвывая, сцедит в подушку яд с клыков - завернуть голову и отыметь в рот. Губами, языком, сорвать все до последнего сладкие стоны и отпустить, только когда начнет задыхаться, расслабится и позволит вертеть себя как тряпичную куклу. Он позволит ей вытолкнуть раздражающий растраханное отверстие член, вылижет ее и там, пройдется укусами по блядской дорожке и последним ударом победителя - оставит засос прямо над пупком, сверкающим вклеенной драгоценностью.

Едва ли не самое сладкое, пьяная вишенка на его праздничном торте - Сэм укладывает Кису рядом с собой, закидывая на бедро ногу и обхватывая руками, вжимаясь носом в загривок. Дин никогда такого не позволяет, бурчит, что липкий и сваливает, плюется ядом, как эфиопская кобра за любой намек на сопливые моменты после. Но сегодня с ним Киса и Сэм, уплывает в сон, вцепившись в самое дорогое в этом мире.

 

***

Из сна выдирает хриплый голос.

\- Хрена себе...

Сонный, он пытается поймать уползающее от него тело и получает локтем под дых. Резко просыпается. От увиденного кишки внутри переворачиваются, а сердце уползает в пятки. Дин стоит пошатываясь у кровати, голый, уляпаный блестками и рассматривает помятое боа.

Обычно Киса отпускает его дня через два-три, за которые Сэм успевает и выспаться и вволю наиграться с сонным безвольным телом. Трахать нельзя, чтобы, когда Дин очнется, ночь с Кисой уже была не заметна. Но Сэм знал множество других способов получить удовольствие от послушного в кои-то веки брата.

То, что Дин проснулся уже СЕГОДНЯ, вышибло из головы все мысли и оправдания.

\- Бля... - максимум его словарного запаса.

\- Именно что. - Дин почесал зад, соскребая присохшие белые подтеки.

Что ожидать от убежденного топа, которого только что очевидно отпялил его брат? Мозг отказался предоставлять варианты.

\- Ни чего не хочешь мне сказать? М? - Дин, косолапо выставляя ноги, дохромал до холодильника, добыл оттуда здоровенный пакет, который Сэм впихнул не разбирая. Плюхнул на стол и добыл пару пива.

Постель под ним скрипнула, Дин уселся боком, завернув под себя ногу. Сэм прекрасно понимает его ощущения, после такой ночи ровно сидеть проблематично.

\- Проклятье этой придурочной из Кентукки, если тебя интересует, - говорит Дин, салютуя бутылкой.

Сэм хлопает глазами, уже проснувшийся, но все еще на врубившийся, на чем прокололся.

\- На меня не действует наркоз, нельзя отрубить ударом по затылку. И вообще ни чего, как выяснилось, не действует. Привыкай братишка, полнолуния я теперь с тобой. - Дин в два глотка высасывает свою бутылку до дна. - Подай пиво, у меня зад болит.

Сэм пунцовеет как майская роза и протягивает свою бутылку, даже не пригубленную.

\- Со стола подай, твое согрелось.

Проклиная отголоски сучной по самое не могу Кисы, Сэм отрывает зад от согретой кровати. Но в пакете вместо бутылок обнаруживает белье. Красный шелковый топ с рюшами и стринги. С бантом.

\- Ди-ин? - сердце забилось часто-часто. Кентукки случился ДВА полнолуния назад. Под бельем обнаруживается тюбик смазки с анестезирующим эффектом и презервативы. Сэма простреливает возбуждением от ушей до пяток, - Ди-ин???

\- Я не давал тебе быть сверху не потому что ты мелкий или Саманта. Просто ни шута не чувствую, когда снизу. Бревно бревном, - возможно глаза Сэму изменяют, но Дин на этих словах порозовел, - Так что Сэмми, если у тебя были планы еще два дня сосаться и в пальцы играть, обломись. Я хочу нормального секса. Пока эффект не прошел.

Дин отставляет бутылку, сползает по спинке кровати вниз, развратно расставляя колени. В голосе прорезается знакомая хрипотца:

\- Работай Сэмми!

Дин ни разу не похож сейчас на Кису - встрепанный, потный мужик немалых габаритов. Но у Сэма опять проблемы со слюноотделением и перед глазами все искрится и стало немного розовым. Одно ясно - теперь на Кису они будут копить вдвоем.


End file.
